


坠落

by amelia14



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for Winter Soldier
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia14/pseuds/amelia14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“已经两个礼拜了，”Natasha把咖啡杯塞进Steve的手里，“我们还要坚持多久？”<br/>Steve看着手中咖啡蒸腾出的水雾扭曲成一个个问号。“我知道他的意识还在。”他就是知道。</p>
            </blockquote>





	坠落

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lost my fear of falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434349) by [ftmsteverogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftmsteverogers/pseuds/ftmsteverogers). 



> Thank you so much for this wonderful fic and allowing me to translate it!!!
> 
> This work is also posted here at http://www.mtslash.com/thread-116723-1-1.html (this is a private site, so username & password are required.)

I. 

第一天，Steve没有开门。他连门把手都没有碰，只是隔着玻璃静静地望着沉睡着的冬兵，任由自己的指尖在那面单向镜上不安地划拉。Natasha几个小时后加入了Steve，安抚地拍拍他的后腰，她的红发在她低下头的时候落入双眼。

 

II.

第二天，冬兵醒了。Steve看着他花15分钟拉扯束缚着他的绑带，直到Steve自己因无法忍受而走进屋子，身后关门的响声比他想得更不祥。

冬兵抹着乌黑颜料的眼睛时时刻刻跟随着Steve的脚步，眼神就如被囚禁的野兽一样。 _他就是一头被囚禁的野兽_ ，Steve悲哀地想。

“睡得好吗？”他坐进冬兵对面的椅子，若无其事地问。冬兵拿龇牙代替回应。

 

III.

Sam没说他觉得这是一个错误，但Steve可以从他不赞同的眼神里看出来。

“我不能放弃他，”Steve不止一次这么说。

Sam点点头，“伙计，你想做什么都可以。”

Natasha只能在一边疲倦地叹气。

 

IV.

冬兵一整天都在测试那些束缚，他有条不紊地在房间里走动，想看看自己到底能在锁链拉住他前走多远。Steve痛恨看到他被绑住，但Natasha告诉他如果不铐住冬兵他们就得杀了他，面对这种可能Steve只能妥协。

“这他妈是什么东西，”冬兵指着他打不碎的锁链，在Steve给他带食物来的时候愤怒地咆哮。

“振金，”Steve回答，“和我的盾牌一样。”

冬兵的唇戏谑地扭曲。“牢不可破，”他重重跌坐到床上，“我就知道。”

他没再说别的话，但Steve在心中尴尬地感谢上帝能让他听到他的声音。

 

V.

“我带来了你的档案，”Steve呈上这份和平礼物，想要平息冬兵眼中的仇恨。

冬兵什么都没说，不过他也没能完全藏住自己的好奇心。Steve坚定地把这当成一场小小的胜利，尽管他心里清楚这胜利和他没什么关系。

“我可以——我们可以讨论我知道的事，”Steve提议，他的话语黏在口中难以启齿，“关于你的事。我猜你有好多问题，我可以给你答案，如果你想的话。”

“去你的，”冬兵恶毒地回敬，冲Steve的鞋子吐了口唾沫。

不管Steve怎么努力，他也没能说服自己把这也当做小小的胜利。

 

VI.

恶梦是在第一周快结束的时候开始的。冬兵在睡梦中啜泣着翻来覆去，手捏成拳拉扯自己的头发。

Steve无助地看着这一切，Natasha依旧站在他身边，以他从未感受过的温柔力道轻抚他的头发。

“他受苦太深，”Steve把头埋在Natasha脖颈间，痛苦地呢喃。

“我知道，”她让Steve抱她抱得更紧些，她的叹息在Steve耳边流连。

 

VII.

一天晚上，就在他静待冬兵醒来的时候（他已经找到了规律，学会了预测他在清晨四点醒来的喘息），Steve意识到没有Bucky他就没有目标。就算是他以为Bucky死了的那段时间，Bucky也曾给过他生活的意义；而现在的他既不是自己也不是冬兵，他的身体被血管里流动的冰霜亵渎着，唯有让他成为那个不会让Steve心痛至死的人，才能让Steve的生活重新流动起来。

冬兵翻过身来，在梦中喃喃自语。Steve几乎可以肯定他在冬兵唇边听到了自己的名字。

 

VIII.

在冬兵心情稍好一些的时候，Steve会面对他嘲讽的面容，告诉他他能想到的所有故事，希望能从冬兵脑海的深渊中寻回一点点记忆。

当冬兵愤怒地咒骂、拉扯着锁链直到它们陷进自己的手腕，Steve任由他咆哮，等他筋疲力尽之后继续对着他说话。

“不管你在我身上看见了什么，它都不在了。”冬兵在一次这样的爆发后疲惫地告诉他，把头靠在墙上稍事休息。“它死了。Bucky死了。”

Steve艰难地吞咽。“上次我相信了，”他轻声说，“这次不会。”

“你真他妈是个蠢货，”冬兵嗤之以鼻，但他闭上自己的眼睛，双腿在他面前放松地交叉。

 

IX.

“你为什么要这么 _看_ 着我，”冬兵崩溃了，将Steve递给他的水杯扔在地上摔个粉碎。“就是这种该死的 _充满希望_ 的眼神，这令人作呕。”

听到玻璃破碎的声音，Steve畏缩了一下，但他没有从冬兵冷淡的目光中移开视线。

“我不会放弃你的。”他淡定地说。

“你应该放弃，”冬兵回答，“就当让我解脱。让我们两个都从心碎里解脱。”

可Steve只是悲伤地注视着他。“你值得我心碎，”他温柔地回应。

而冬兵无话可说。

 

X.

“已经两个礼拜了，”Natasha把咖啡杯塞进Steve的手里，“我们还要坚持多久？”

Steve看着手中咖啡蒸腾出的水雾扭曲成一个个问号。“我知道他的意识还在，”他就是知道。

 

XI.

冬兵又一次在小床上不稳地喘息。“又做噩梦了？”Steve关切地侧身站在门廊问。

“滚，”是他得到的唯一回应，尽管发话人的疲惫使这句话缺少气势。

Steve叹着气放弃交流，他紧张地转身准备离开，但就在此时——

“火车，”冬兵疲惫地说，“梦里有辆火车。”

Steve狠狠抓住门框，他脸色煞白，双膝忍不住有些瘫软。

“对，”他虚弱地回答，“是有辆火车。”

“早知道就该让你淹死在河里。”冬兵含糊地抱怨，翻了个身背对他继续睡觉。

 

XII.

Barton双手交叉在胸前，小心地审视着玻璃另一边的人。

“你们确定知道你们在干啥吗？”他摸摸自己的下巴，问。

“不。”“当然。”Natasha和Steve同时断然回答。

Barton咧嘴笑了起来。“你们试过意识校准*没？”

 

XIII.

“Rogers，”冬兵有一天叫他，双眼疲倦得发红。

“什么事？”他马上回答，把不慎落入眼睛的碎发拨开。

“你该死的怎么那么肯定？”他的双手紧握成拳放在膝盖上。

Steve多想伸出手，多想触碰他，但他必须逼自己控制自己的手。 _他不是Bucky_ ，他提醒自己。 _时候未到_ 。

他最后诚实地回答：“因为任何别的可能都会毁了我。”

冬兵闭上双眼。“你真的那么爱这个人吗？”

 “是啊，”Steve平静地说，“我爱他。”

 

XIV.

听到尖叫的时候Steve正在和Natasha一起吃饭。

“啊，糟糕，”他跌跌撞撞从大厅冲向关押冬兵的牢房。

等他到达那里，他只看见头埋在双膝间的冬兵，和一脸惊恐、手尴尬地摆在肩膀高度的Barton。无数纸张散落在他们身边，像尖利的骨骼。

Steve质问他：“你干了些什么？！”

“他想看自己的档案，”Barton惊慌地回答，“难道我不应该给他吗？”

Steve的心脏总算回到了胸腔里。“Bucky？”他气息不稳地跪下叫他的名字，双手试探地触碰冬兵的肩膀。

“Steve，”Bucky喘着气，“Steve，Steve， _Steve_ ——”

他们都没听见Barton悄悄关上房门让他们独处的声音。

 

XV.

“我杀了多少人？”Bucky问他，眼神空洞，双臂抱着膝盖把自己蜷成一个球，Steve坐在他身边使他们的肩膀相触。他不知道自己应不应该碰他，这可不是那种有教程指导的情况。

 “别想这些，”他坚定地回答，“杀了那些人的不是你，是冬兵。”

Bucky痛苦地把头轻靠在Steve肩上。“可那的确是我。我曾是冬兵，现在依旧是。我都不知道我还能不能再做回Bucky。”

“我可是美国队长，”Steve提醒他，伸出手搂住他的一边肩膀，“有美国队长，就有Bucky Barnes。”

“该死的乐观主义者。”Bucky咕哝，但他嘴角挂着微笑。

 

XVI.

“这么说来，你和Barnes。”她没说下去。

Steve不安地在椅子里扭动。“怎么了？”

“你不会和Sharon Carter出去约会的，对不对？”她抬起一边眉毛。

Steve注视着Bucky躺在床上的剪影。

“那是当然，”他回答，微笑着接受了Natasha无奈的白眼和随之而来的拳头。

 

XVII.

“你确定你想做这些？”Bucky冲着Steve的喉结轻声呢喃，左手划过Steve的脊椎。他的指尖惊人地温暖，金属皮肤下的危险意味让Steve颤抖。

“当然，”Steve回答，他的手掌在身下疤痕遍布的肌肉组织上逡巡。

“我简直一片混乱，”Bucky小声说，就像它是个秘密。Steve的一条腿划进他大腿间，他的呼吸因此停滞。

“那就和我一起混乱，”Steve喘着气建议，“总比自己一个人混乱强多了。”

Bucky笑出声来，借着力量向后仰头，直到Steve拿吻堵住他的嘴。

 

XVIII.

“我还是希望我能冲着头打他一顿。”Barton说，惆怅地轻踢Steve的脚。

“下次再说吧，”Bucky向他承诺，在走过他的时候稍稍用力地拍Barton的肩膀。

 

XIX.

Bucky每晚还是会做恶梦，不过至少Steve现在可以抱住他、一次又一次安慰他直到他的脑海平静下来。他是那么感激他所拥有的这一切，以至于他几乎能够平息那时刻让他窒息的愧疚。 _我该试着找他的_ ，他羞愧地告诉自己， _我不该以为他真的死了_ ，但Bucky此时在他颈间发出轻柔的喉音，让Steve的脑子瞬间一片空白。

他还有时间弥补当初没抓住Bucky的错误。他还有第二次机会。Steve闭上眼睛，把Bucky拉得更近些。

 

XX.

“你真想清楚了？”Bucky怀疑地问他，低头看着手中的制服。

“当然。”Steve手捏咖啡杯，从杯子边缘投来谨慎的视线。

“我可不能当美国队长，”Bucky的大拇指入迷地摩挲制服上的星星，“至少不能一个人当。你才是美国精神的象征。”

“那就和我一起当。”Steve耸耸肩提议，“我们可以一起做美国队长。”

Bucky用金属手臂把垂在额前的碎发揽到耳后，他看起来还是有点不安。

“你早就是我优秀的另一半啦，”Steve开着玩笑，他从Bucky的眼睛里看到了他的妥协。

“恩，好呀，”Bucky带着满足的微笑说，“我猜这个我能做到。”他仰起头，眼睛闪闪发光：“直到生命尽头？”

Steve向他歪嘴笑着的嘴角印上温柔的吻。“当然了，Bucky，”他说，“直到生命尽头**。”

 

The End

 

注：

*意识校准：对着头打的文明说法。鹰眼在复联里享受过这种待遇我们都懂的。

**这句当然就是Til the end of the line啦


End file.
